


you'll always have my support

by Bluspirit92



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluspirit92/pseuds/Bluspirit92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matt and Elektra are jaeger pilots, and Kirsten is the head of their support crew, who wishes they'd be more careful. (and is always worried about her boyfriend)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll always have my support

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally lame and pointless, but the world could always use more kirdock fic, so here you go.

“So, there’s high odds this drift goes horribly wrong,” are the first words Marshall Rogers says when Kirsten enter the command center. They really fill Kirsten with confidence. 

“I want you to be the main support for them, but mainly, keep them from killing each other, and pull the plug if you have too.” 

“Thank you for trusting me with this, Marshall,” she says, stretching out the words and saying it like a question. 

The Marshall smiles a little, “You’re the best, and they’re the best. As long as nothing goes wrong, it’ll be fine. You’ll make a good team.” 

Kirsten flips through the file he handed her. Matt Murdock and Elektra Natchios. Actually gave each other concussions in combat training. Have history, whatever that means. 

“Time to get started,” the Marshall orders, and Kirsten puts down the file and moves to her station. 

“Yes, sir.” she puts on her headphones and flips the switch to turn on the comms. 

“Hello, support,” a man says from the jaeger. “Can you read me?”

Kirsten barely holds back a laugh, because who seriously says ‘can you read me?’. “Yes, I read you. I’m Kirsten, I’ll be support for you two from here on,” 

“I’m Matt, and I guess I’ll be piloting this thing,” he sounds a little confused, which is cute, and Kirsten can hear laughing in the background that she assumes is Elektra. 

“Good luck with that. Feel free to start whenever you feel ready,” Kirsten smiles. 

“Ready,” a woman says, Elektra, and Kirsten flips off the last safeties and prepares to initiate the neural handshake. 

“Don’t chase the rabbit, guys.” 

\---

Kirsten had noticed this was a habit of theirs on missions. Forget the simpler solution. If Matt had the opportunity to do some kind of triple backflip before he stabbed the kaiju, he would. If Elektra had the opportunity to use her sai instead of the plasma cannon, she would. 

Which was particularly exasperating for Kirsten. (Why had she taken this job? It gave her so much anxiety.)

“Elektra, it’s under the water to your left,” Matt shouts, and Elektra responds with a hum. 

“Your plasma cannon is fully charged,” Kirsten reminds them, even though she can sense they won’t use it. 

“Sai engaged, right arm,” Kirsten’s computer confirms. “Sai engaged, left arm,” it says a few seconds later. 

Matt and Elektra thrust their arms into the water, like they’re going hand fishing. Then they pull their hands out, now with a kaiju speared on the sai. 

She can hear the victorious shouts from in the jaeger, which are cut off by the still living kaiju snapping its jaws shut around the head of the jaeger. 

Her screens flashes red and she can see the list of broken functions growing. “Guys, I’m diverting all power to life support, tell me if I shouldn’t,” 

“That sounds fine, Kirsten,” Matt says, pleasantly, and Kirsten shakes her head while typing. 

“Left sai disengaged,” her computer reads. The left arm pulls itself out of the kaiju and grabs its neck. It attempts to pry the thing off of the jaeger, while the right arm keeps stabbing.

They manage to pull the snapping kaiju off. The right arm pulls back as far as it’ll go, before flying out and stabbing the kaiju clean through the head. It goes still in their hand. 

“I’m getting no life signs from the kaiju,” Kirsten says, “it’s dead.” 

Okay, so maybe she doesn’t need to worry about them so much. Doesn’t mean she’ll stop though. 

\---

Kirsten is going to strangle him when he gets back. Or both of them. 

She watches on the computers as the kaiju gets back up while Matt and Elektra have their back turned. She watches as it grabs onto their back, and digs its claws in. She sees the red warnings and list of damaged and failing equipment that gets longer every second. 

“Come on!” she shouts hitting her desk, and forgets her comm is still on until Matt responds. 

“Working on it, Kirsten,” he says, and he sounds shockingly calm for someone who has a giant godzilla thing on his back. Oh well, she can do all the worrying for both of them. 

“Please tell me you have a plan,” Kirsten answers, tense, “because I am five seconds away from calling in backup.” 

“Three. Two. One,” Elektra says, which seems like a countdown to a plan, so that’s something. 

A notice passes across Kirsten’s screens. Rockets engaged. 

The rockets on the back of the jaeger, (an addition both Matt and Elektra had insisted on, so they could do ridiculous acrobatics in their giant robot) fire, with a deafening roar, burning a hole straight through the kaiju’s back. 

They swing an elbow back, knocking the thing off them, then Elektra engages the sai and stabs whatever life is left out of the thing. 

“Oh, thank god,” Kirsten breathes in relief.

“You worried about us, support?” Matt asks with a smile in his voice. 

Kirsten shakes her head, “I’m always worried about you, Matt,” 

“I can take care of myself, Kirsten,” and now he sounds more serious. She knows he can, at least mostly, but she wishes he knew he didn’t have to. 

“I can take care of you too, you know.” Kirsten says quietly. 

\---

“I’m not getting any kind of pulse from it, I think it’s down,” Kirsten says into her comm, glancing at the computer monitors in front of her. 

“We should probably check though,” Elektra answers and Kirsten drops her head into her hands. What is the point of running support if the moron pilots ignore everything you say? 

“You’re always telling us how we should be careful,” Matt adds like he can sense her facepalm. Which he probably can, considering how much of a pattern this is on missions. Kirsten makes a recommendation, Matt or Elektra proceeds to ignore it, Kirsten curses, facepalms and sighs, then watches as Matt and Elektra nearly get themselves killed. 

“I mean be careful like call for backup, not careful like walk up to a kaiju and poke it,” Of course those two had misheard it. 

“Never hurts to be careful, Kirsten,” Matt says, overly sincere as they walk up to the kaiju body. Kirsten can hear Elektra chuckling faintly in the background. 

“You’ve never been careful a day on your life, Matt,” Kirsten responds, looking through the readouts on the kaiju’s vital signs. 

“Untrue. Very untrue.” Matt says, but it’s joking. 

“This is all very adorable, but I think the kaiju is moving,” Elektra interrupts, and Kirsten looks back at her displays in confusion. 

“That’s not possible.” Kirsten is still not getting any kind of vital signals from the creature, but she trusts Elektra. 

“Yeah, I don’t hear a heartbeat or breathing,” Matt adds. 

“It is definitely moving though,” Elektra says, and Kirsten sees the notification that she’s engaged her sword. 

“Well, kick its ass, then,” Kirsten encourages. 

Matt and Elektra speak as one, and she knows they’re smiling. “With pleasure,” 

\--

“Kirsten, Elektra is out, and unplugged, and that kaiju is still alive. So, I’m just going to pilot the jaeger by myself for a little bit. Okay? Great.” Matt says this all fast and quiet, like he’s leaving a voicemail, doesn’t want to give her time to object. She can hear him flipping switches and can tell he’s afraid by his quiet calm. 

Kirsten freezes when she hears the words. Shit. Not okay. “Matt, you can’t. We’re sending out backup, just wait there. Don’t do anything,” She types quickly, asking again for them to hurry up with the backup, and watches the jaeger slowly get prepped. 

“Kirsten, that thing is headed straight for the city. I’m not going to sit here and wait.” Matt is a hero, he doesn’t care what this’ll do to him, just that he has to do something. And Kirsten loves that about him, even when she hates it. If that makes any sense.

Kirsten leans back in her chair and takes a deep breath. “Do it.” 

“What?” Matt sounds shocked. 

“The kaiju is about four hundred feet to your left and closing.” Kirsten watches the stats on the computers closer than she ever has before. 

There’s a long moment of silence that makes Kirsten more and more anxious. The only information she has is the readout of Matt’s vitals. 

“Thank you, Kirsten,” he finally says. 

“Thank me when you’ve won.” Kirsten says shakily. “Oh, and you’re so buying me dinner after this.” 

“Done,” Matt says with a nervous laugh. 

Kaiju closing, one hundred feet. 

The jaeger pulls its fist back, preparing to fight, and Kirsten and Matt both take a deep breath. 

\---

Kirsten hands Matt a tissue when she sees the first drop of blood trickle from his nose. He nods in thanks and presses it to his face while he takes a pill. 

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” Kirsten says, taking Matt’s hand once he’s stopped bleeding. 

“I know.” 

They’re both quiet for a few moments. 

“But it’s where I belong.” Matt says, and Kirsten pulls him into a hug. 

“I know.” 

“Besides, there’s no way Elektra will ever find anyone else to drift with, and she’ll kill me if she never gets back in a jaeger,” Matt adds with a weak laugh, and Kirsten latches on to the humor and laughs probably harder than she should. 

Kirsten reluctantly lets go of Matt and kisses him. “Okay, go fight some monsters,” 

He smiles at her, gives her one last kiss, and walks out towards the loading station. Kirsten turns back to her computer screens and pulls on her headset with a deep sigh. 

She spends the next few minutes running through the basic prep over and over to calm her nerves. 

She knows Matt and Elektra are in when the computerized voice comes over the speakers and the notice pops up on her screen. 

“Jaeger, Lucky Devil. Pilots, Elektra Natchios and Matt Murdock. Support, Kirsten McDuffie. Prepping for battle. Drop in three, two, one.”


End file.
